Holiday Manner
by katkatelover
Summary: In this story I'll be setting the Young Avengers in the UK because otherwise I'd get really confused. And due to me living in the UK means it's easier for me. So please don't get muddled proper story summery inside. Kate Bishop invited the others to her modern country manner. Anything could happen. (Sex is involved at some point) the main shippings are Billy/Teddy, Kate/Tommy
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. I wrote this story a month ago now and I finnished writing it up. I don't own the Young Avengers.

Summery:

It's the Holidays and Kate Bishop has invited all of her team to her holiday home. There isn't much adult supervision or adults at all other than her butler. Many scenes of sex and teenagers being teenagers. Games and skinny diping are install.

Enough of me going on about randomness you may read on now.

* * *

It was meant to be an ordinary day, but no it couldn't be. I was sitting down in class, watching Teddy Altman write on the board. I couldn't stop watching him for two reasons; 1. He was beautiful. 2. I needed to write what he was writing. I suppose it was ordinary, but it wasn't. I mean it was and wasn't god I don't even know what I am saying anymore. Ok I'll explain, this was the last day of school and Kate Bishop is inviting me and all the other Young Avengers to stay at her modern country manner. Yep it's in amongst the trees. And her inviting all the other young avengers means Teddy will be there.

Soon it's going to be form, which means they'd be only three hours to grab all my stuff for a week. Then Kate and the others will pick me up in a mini bus. I'm like the last stop sadly. Oh, well that means a shorter journey for me then.

 **1 hour to go to leaving**

I've only got an hour and I can't wait to leave my little siblings behind. Ok so what do I need now I've got my boxers, sweatpants, jeans and a few random t-shirts and shoes and pyjamas. I'm forgetting something aren't I? Yep socks, that's what I'm forgetting. Where are they? I should do a spell or hunt. I'll just hunt. Right I'm packed now time to wait for the others.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

I've got everyone and it seems like we're all keeping peace right now. I'm mainly worrying about Loki and America. Anyways if something happens I'm sure it'll be a normal argued because it's always a normal one.

I hope they have the decency not to annoy each other. That would be quite bad. Not a good idea. Right Kate it's time to relax. We will be at Billy's soon. Then it's down to the tree infested country side which is perfect.

 **10 minutes later** **normal P.O.V**

"Hey Billy" said Kate. "Welcome aboard"

"Hey Kate" said Billy as he sat down next to her.

"How's life then?" she asked him.

"Same old same old" replied Billy

"So how do you feel that I invited Teddy?" Asked Kate

"Well I'm ok about it after all he is a member of the team" Said Billy

"Yeah, I knew that but do you think anything will happen?" Asked Kate

"Between me and him. No I don't think so since he does football and physical contact sports" said Billy

"But that doesn't mean he's not gay" said Kate

"I know but if I keep hoping he is then I'd just he my self-hyped up and then only to be brought down" said

"Well we're all alone for a week, I have a butler who isn't sleeping in the manner and he's in the outhouse which is at the bottom of the acker" said Kate. "I've also got things planned"

 **At the back of the mini bus**

"Come on, America" said Loki. "Just admit that you are stuck"

"Not gonna happen" said America

"But you are stuck" said Loki pointing at the screen of her Nintendo 3Ds. "You're trapped and it's a dead end alley. You don't have enough energy to fight because if you do you'd die"

"Well it's the furthest I've got without dying" said America not realising she'd just admitted her defeat.

"Do you admit you've lost then?" Said Loki

"Sadly and I hate saying this but yes. Speak of this to anyone and you'd regret it" said America

"Fine I won't" said Loki

 **The middle of the mini bus Teddy's P.O.V**

What am I meant to do? Kate invited me on this trip because she didn't want anyone to have a boring holiday. I can see her point in doing that but is it going to be to much for me. Because Billy seems really close to Kate. What if he's straight? What if he isn't and he only sees me as a friend?

Even if I am only his friend I'd be fine. I'd just keep him a daydream away. So I wouldn't have to lose him. What if Billy thinks I'm straight, due to the fact that I've always got girls around me and I occasionally flirt with them?

Also what if he has a slight thing for Nathan, I've seen the way he's flirted with him in the past. But Nathan also seems to be attracted to Cassie Lang. It's hard to be sure if he does like Billy but if he does then his bi. Life is just so hard for me. It's sad really.

 **Three hours later Normal P.O.V**

"We're here guys" said Kate

"Wow, this place looks so nice" said Billy

"I agree" said Teddy

"Well as there are many rooms you guys can pick one" said Kate. "To claim that room as yours you need to grab your bag and make a run for it"

"Well that's simple" said Tommy

"Also the room with the purple door is mine, just saying also some rooms are locked. Because we're going to have some games late at night or at some point" said Kate

"We'll see ya" said Tommy as he grabbed his stuff and sped off to one of the rooms and soon after him everyone else followed

One hour later: dining hall

"This food is so nice" said Loki

"Well of course it's nice" said Kate. "Because this butler was a five star chief at one point"

"Wow, that now makes sense" said Teddy

"After desert get changed into your sleepwear and go to the entry hall" said Kate

"Why?" Asked Tommy

"Because we have a game to play in a locked room" said Kate

"This is gonna be fun" said Cassie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Normal P.O.V**

The entry hall had wood looking tiles. The floor of this room was clearly wooden. In a pattern there were floor length windows. Giving it a bright feeling on the left and right side there were corridors.

Tommy is wearing a pair of boxers and a green tank top. Billy is wearing his avengers pyjamas. Teddy is wearing black sweatpants and a black T-shirt. Nathan is wearing a grey tank top with black boxers. David is wearing yellow and black pyjamas. Loki is wearing green shorts and a green t-shirt. America is wearing a dressing gown in the colours of the American flag. Cassie is wearing SpongeBob nerd is the word pyjamas. Kate is wearing a purple silk nightdress with silk shorts underneath it.

"Right" said Kate. "Everyone follow me"

She led them down the hall on the right and unlocked the door at the right at the end.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

The others are gonna love this room it's got snacks. This game of truth or dare will be fun. And I have the perfect questions for Teddy and Billy. It's gonna be so fun. At least everyone is friends so there is no loss there. Apart from the fact that everything is gonna be put to the test.

 **Normal P.O.V**

The room has cushions on the floor in a circle. There is a table which had snacks from crisps to a candy floss maker. The lighting is quite dim and there is a lamp in the middle. The walls are draped in velvet which came off a metal pole at the top of the walls.

"This room has a spooky and bright vibe to it" said Nathan as he walked in and grabbed some food.

"I dimmed the lights to make it this way" said Kate

"Well you did a good job" said Nathan

"Kate, I never knew you could make a perfectly good room so scary" said Billy as he entered and sat down.

"Well, I do throw some awesome Halloween parties" said Kate. "It's the biggest event on everyone's social calendars"

Soon everyone was in the room and sitting down on one of the nice spacious cushions.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you all into this room, at this time" said Kate. "And that's because we are going to play a game of truth or dare"

Everyone looked at each other wondering what their truth would be and dreading their dare.

"So let's begin" said Kate. "Billy Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" said Billy hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Who's your favourite Avenger?" asked Kate

"The Scarlet Witch" said Billy

"Choose someone in the group, Billy" said Kate

"Tommy, Truth or Dare" asked Billy

"Truth" said Tommy

"Who's your favourite band?" asked Billy

"Issues" replied Tommy

"Really?" questioned Billy

"Fine you got me, it's One Direction" said Tommy

"Wait, you actually like them?" asked Kate

"Yes" said Tommy. "Enough of that Nathan Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth" said Nathan

"Do you have a crush on Cassie?" asked Tommy

"Yes" replied Nathan

Cassie's eyes opened wide and her jaw was just about to drop open.

"Ok then, Loki truth or dare?" said Nathan

"Dare" replied Loki

"I dare you to eat so many marshmallows that you become sick" said Nathan

"You do realise that's nothing" said Loki. "Compared to the dares from times before, you" said Loki

"Just shut your mouth and get on with the dare, Loki" said America

 **10 Minutes later**

"Finally that dare is over" said Loki. "That's a new record for me 10,000"

"Yep, now it's your time to ask someone 'truth or dare'" said America

"Fine, America truth or dare?" said Loki

"Dare" said America

"I dare you to take off your dressing gown" said Loki

"Done" said America, removing her dressing gown to reveal tight black shorts an her star top in the colours of the American flag. "That wasn't so hard for me Chico. Now David truth or dare?"

"Truth" said David

"What's your favourite time era?" questioned America

"Now, is my favorite time era" answered David

"Cassie, truth or dare?" asked David

"Truth" truth said Cassie

"Do you like Nathan?" asked David

"Um, y-yeah" said Cassie. "Kate truth or dare?"

"Truth" said Kate

"Have you ever er, had er, sex?" asked Cassie

"Nope" said Kate. "Teddy truth or dare?"

"Truth" said Teddy

"What's your sexuality?" asked Kate

"Well, I'm into guys" said Teddy "So, therefore I am gay"

 **After Truth or Dare: In Billy's room: Billy's P.O.V**

I found out that Teddy's gay. At least that means I can talk to him. I may have to drop a few hints. But I could text him to see if he's awake. But what do I write in the text I'll send him? Do I write I love you or do I start a normal chat and leave it how it is. I just don't know what I am mean to do. I'll just text him to see if he is up.

 **Texts:**

 **Billy:** Hey Teddy

 **Teddy:** You're still awake

 **Billy:** I guess so

 **Teddy:** Can't sleep

 **Billy:** No for some reason I can't

 **Teddy:** Hey can I ask you a question?

 **Billy:** Sure

 **Teddy:** What would you do if you like someone, but what if you don't know they like you back?

 **Billy:** Either ask a friend or have enough guts to tell them that you like them

 **Teddy's P.O.V**

I don't have a close enough friend in the group other than Billy. But, wait he is very close to Kate isn't he and she did ask me what my sexuality is. So maybe just maybe he does like me. Kate's close to him and his twin brother Tommy. When I say twin I mean spiritual tin. Maybe I should give Billy a few hints or just come out with it.

 **Texts:**

 **Teddy:** What corridor are you down?

 **Billy:** Left

 **Teddy:** Same, but how many doors down?

 **Billy:** One before the end

 **Teddy:** I'm two before the end

 **Billy:** So our rooms are next door to each other

 **Teddy:** I guess so

 **Billy:** I wonder what Kate's got planned for tomorrow

 **Teddy:** Yeah, I am too, I just hope it's not a game like truth or dare or even…. Never have I ever

 **Billy:** Yeah those are your normal sleepover games. But the outcome is never good

 **Teddy:** You've got that right. Anyway I'm getting sleepy night

 **Billy:** Goodnight JJ

 **The next day: Normal P.O.V**

"Time to get up people" said Kate knocking on all the occupied rooms. "It's breakfast. Pancakes and sausage burgers all round"

"One minute" said Billy as he fell over his clothes his eyes were half open and his hair is all over the place.

He grabbed a random pair of jeans from the floor and he picked up a plain black t-shirt. Then he fixed his hair and walked out of his room.

"Hey Kate" said Billy

"Hey Billy, sleep well?" asked Kate

"Yeah, I did thanks" said Billy. "How about you?"

"I slept fine, since this is my holiday home, after all" she said and spun around

 **Billy's P.O.V**

Teddy is all I can think about right now. Like the fact that I know he's gay. But yet I can't tell him how I feel. Not just yet. But I need to eat, I'll tell him at some point though.

 **Breakfast: Normal P.O.V**

"Pass the maple syrup" said Billy

"Here you go" said Kate as she passed the bottle to Billy

"LOKI STOP KICKING ME" screamed America

"I wasn't kicking you" said Loki

"YES, you were" said America

"Alright you two settle down. I have a tranquiliser bow and I'm not afraid to use it" said Kate trying to keep the peace. "Anyways you're going to need to bring some water out with you since we are going to play man hunt. Here we have three acres of forest that my family owns and we are going to play that game. The time we will stop at is 12:00 PM, which is when we will have lunch"

"That's going to be fun" said David

"so who's on the hunting team?" asked Cassie

"I and someone else are team captains and my team is the hunters. There is the hunted" said Kate. "Now go!"

 **Billy's Room: Billy's P.O.V**

I'm giving myself extra things. Just so I can climb the tree maybe my shoes with a bit more grip. Maybe I'll get lost. I more than likely will. But Teddy I hope he'd be in my team. I also wonder who Kate chooses as team captain. Anyways I hear Teddy grumbling in his room. I should see what he's doing or if he needs my help or anything.

 **Teddy's room: Normal P.O.V**

"Teddy, need any help?" asked Billy

"God, where did I put it?" said Teddy

Billy knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Teddy. Billy entered his room. It was a mess with clothes thrown everywhere "Oh,

it's you Billy, you alright?"

"Me I'm fine. Are you ok I could hear you through the wall" said Billy

"Me I'm fine. I'm just looking for something" said Teddy

"Do you want me to help?" asked Billy

"It would be nice of you, but I think I'll be fine" said Teddy

"Well, I'll help anyway"

While Billy was helping Teddy find whatever he was looking for. Then at some point almost as if it

was meant to happen their hands touched. It took five minutes for the other to realise they were

holding hands. Billy quickly let go when he realised and apologised.

"Found my water bottle" said Teddy as he got up. "Thanks for helping me look for it"

"That's what friends are for" said Billy smiling slightly

"Come one, we don't want to be late" said Teddy as he left his room.

Billy stayed in the room for a few minutes, taking in the smell of the room. He found himself getting a little light headed and decided that it was time to leave.

 **Outside**

"Right time to split into teams" said Kate. "Billy you are a team captain"

"Ok" said Billy

"Now we take turns about who will be in our teams" said Kate. "Billy you can choose first, but let me lay some ground rules. No powers are allowed at all so it's fair on everyone and powers can only be used after. Billy you can pick who is on your team now"

"Loki" said Billy

"Cassie" said Kate

"Teddy" said Billy

"David" said Kate

"America" said Billy

"Tommy" said Kate

"Ok, you guys have ten minutes to hide" said Kate as she set an alarm.

Everyone was running. They all knew how manhunt works. You run. If you get caught you're dead. Billy and Teddy separated, running in the same direction but a different path.

 **Ten minutes later: Billy's P.O.V**

I'm really far in the forest and using my powers are out of the question. I've made various turns. I know that it's been ten minutes, wait I hear people I should just keep running. But if I get caught that's like worth two people at the same time. God I wish Teddy was here. But if he was I'd just talk and it'll be awkward and I wouldn't be able to tell him how I feel. Hang on there's a small hut over there. Maybe I'd go in.

 **Inside the hut: Normal P.O.V**

"Teddy" said a shocked Billy

"Hey Billy" said Teddy

"Why are you here?" asked Billy

"I came here because I'm kind of lost" said Teddy

"Well I'm kind of lost too" said Billy

"Well at least there are some board games" said Teddy

"But what could we do instead of play?" asked Billy

"I don't know" said Teddy

"We could climb a tree" suggested Billy

"Yeah, maybe" said Teddy

 **Outside climbing the tree**

"God this is so hard" said Billy, "How comes you can climb this so easily?"

"I don't know" said Teddy. "Practice maybe?"

"Can you pull me up when you're at the top?" asked Billy

"Sure" said Teddy

 **Ten minutes later**

"Thanks Teddy" said Billy as Teddy pulled him up

"Your welcome" said Teddy. "Billy can I tell you something"

"Yeah, sure you can" said Billy

"Well usually I'm straight out with this stuff" said Teddy, pausing in between words. "And that is I really like you"

"Wait in what way?" asked a surprised Billy

"I mean I love you" said Teddy

"I love you too" said Billy

Suddenly they were moving closer to each other. Billy could feel Teddy's breath on his face. Then suddenly they kissed, for Billy this was his second kiss with another guy. For Teddy this was his first ever kiss. And he felt as if he was on cloud nine. He had loved Billy for quite sometime now.

Then Billy's alarm went off signaling that it was lunch.

"Crap" said Billy. "We have to go for lunch"

"What, already" said Teddy

"Yeah" said Billy

"Well at least we can use our powers now" said Teddy

"I'll teleport us there" said Billy and all of a sudden they were surrounded in a blue light. And they teleported into Billy's room.

Billy's room is quite vintage looking. It has a four poster bed in the middle. The bed is orange and a green colour. There is a rug beneath the bed. There is a chair on the left. The walls are green, but where the bed is it's a old stone look. The floor is stained wood. There is a chest of draws and a mirror.

"Wow this room's vintage and tidy" said Teddy

"Yeah, I did a cleaning spell earlier and I didn't know that this room was vintage styled until I walked in. I think it suits me perfectly" said Billy

"Well I think it reflects you" said Teddy giving Billy a quick kiss on the lips

"Anyway we should get going" said Billy

 **The lunch hall ten minutes later**

"Hey Kate" said Billy as he sat down next to his best friend

"One sec, Cassie" said Kate. "Billy what's up"

"Something amazing happened" said Billy as Teddy sat down next to him

"Hey Billy" said Teddy

"Hey" said Billy

Suddenly there was a loud crash

"Fuck you, Loki" screamed America

"I did nothing" said Loki

"You kicked me" said America

"I did nothing of the sort" said Loki

"Admit it chico, you did" said America

"I will not admit it because I did not do anything" said Loki

"Guy's just calm down" said Kate

"Kate" whispered Billy. "I don't think they're gonna calm down"

"Yeah, can you try and create some order so I can get my knockout bow" said Kate

"I'll try" said Billy

"God Loki, you really are annoying" said America

"So are you, America" said Loki

"Me irritating, yeah right! you're the Norse God of Mischief, but you say you're different, that you've changed. But in reality you haven't" said America

"That was a low blow" said Tommy to Nathan and Cassie

"Yeah, it was" said Nathan

"Do you guys wonder what Loki will do next?" asked David joining in the conversation

"Also well done for that spell" said America. There was a gasp

"You used your powers" said Billy, eyes glowing blue his t-shirt which is a little big was blowing around him. "You broke a rule"

"Well isn't that unexpected" said Loki

"But kate we were not aloud to use powers" said Billy

"I'm just asking now, can I punch his face in?" said America

"Actually no" said Kate as she shot two arrows at once, both hit America and Loki at the same time and within seconds they were knocked out.

 **One hour later**

Kate had put Loki and America into one room. There is a big long window in between the main room. There is a wall separating Loki and America. There is also a hidden glass door. The whole room which is actually brick is sound proof.

 **America's P.O.V**

How did I end up in here the last thing I remember doing was hablo es stupido chico (talking to that stupid boy). I don't understand this.

Oh, I know how I'm in here now, Kate Bishop shot me with a tranquility arrow. I was knocked out. Then she must of dragged me into here. This is one odd room. And It has glass. Hmm, maybe I could break out of here. But Kate has dealt with many criminals recently like Miss Masquerade. So this may be power proof. God, the things this girl is up to.

Must make her very desirable to every person who knows that she is a hero. I mean She can pull off any look as long as it's purple. She looks really good in a bikini it's a wonder that she's still available. Maybe, if it turned out that she was bi. I could go on a date with her or something. That princess has always something going on.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

America looked so peaceful when she was asleep due to my arrow. To bad I can't go and see her for another half hour. Just to make sure that she's not still half asleep. But why am I thinking about her. Am I bi? Maybe I am. But there is one way I can be sure and that is to go skinny dipping, in that hot spring. The one that's in the center of the forest area.

Oh, yeah and Billy had some news for me. I wonder if it is about Teddy. Since they both entered lunch together and Teddy actually sat next to Billy. Which is a first. So maybe there is something going on, but I'll soon find out.

 **Normal P.O.V**

There was a knock on Kate's door,

"Come in" said Kate

"Hey" said Billy

Kate's room is purple all over with a nice fancy chandelier the floor is white with a purple fluffy rug. At the right side of the room is a make-up table, with a white and black seat. The bed is a lilac colour. It has a cover going over it which is a deep purple colour. There is a picture of some flowers at the top of the bed there is a floor lengthened curtain at her window along with a sofa along it.

"So what's the news?" asked Kate

"Well, you know how I like, Teddy" said Billy pausing

"Yeah" said Kate

"Well, he likes me back" said Billy

"WHAT, REALLY?" said a shocked Kate

"Yeah" said Billy

"How did you react" said Kate

"Well I said I liked him too" said Billy, "And then we were slowly moving closer together and kissed"

"OMG! You are definitely on cloud nine" said Kate

"I doubt it" said Billy

"WHy?"

"Because, I don't know, I feel as if he likes someone else as well"

"I know everything has it's ups and downs. But if you think about it you have reality altering powers this other guy doesn't. Your a perfect person. Even if you don't feel you are. I highly doubt that Teddy will find another guy like you, as a boyfriend. Probably never, a friend no one compares to you"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"But Billy remember that you shouldn't use your powers to get him back. It's not a fair thing. Cause when you love someone you'd do anything to make them happy even if it causes your sadness"

"Anyways we should get moving to find out what happened out there"

"Yeah, we should"

 **In the cell room**

By this time Loki is awake and wondering where the hell he is. Also trying to get his way out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Billy asked Loki

"I would feel better if I can get out of here" said Loki. "And where is here?"

"You're in another room of the house. It's magic proof and shatter proof like that container for the hulk up in shield" said Billy

"So I've got no hope of getting out of here" said Loki

"Well if you tell me what you did earlier that caused that outburst. I'll allow you to leave" said Billy

"Really" said Loki."Cause I'll tell you all, but where should I start"

"Just from this morning"

"So after we were put into groups. I end up getting lost and I end up finding America, tracking powers were not used, So I decided to follow her. Which ended up to finding a hot spring lake. It's almost as if she knew exactly where to go. So I decided to keep following her"

 **America's Cell**

 **"** **America, tell me everything that has happened" said Kate**

"I'll start from after I found Loki, or rather he found me" said America

"Ok" said Kate

"So, Loki was following me and then I turned around and realised he was talking to me. And it wasn't just a voice in my head"

 **In the woods earlier that day**

"Loki, were you following me?" asked America

"No, I got lost and just happened to find you" said Loki

"Really, you 'just happened to find me'?" said America

"I'm saying the truth" said Loki, while lying straight to her face

"Because I swear you used your powers. I saw a glowing green light back there" said America

"Just because I used my powers to get to this area. Doesn't mean I'm following you" said Loki

"Ok, so you have a point, but i so busted you. Anyways we're both on the same team" Said America

"Yeah, we are"

"Maybe we could, you know team up. I think it's a good idea. But that's only if you want to and I sound like an idiot, don't I chico"

"Well I agree, you are a idiot. But you are a **Bold Idiot** "

"Am I meant to feel offended or am I meant to see that as a complement"

"Good, now where's that smoke coming from?"

"Well let's walk through it" said Loki. "So we can find what is on the other side of it or the cause"

"Ok"

America and Loki followed the trail of smoke deeper into the forest.

"Loki, can I ask you something?"asked America

"Yeah, sure" said Loki

"Well you know when you were stuck as a kid and stuff. How did you know what I wanted to order?"

"Research"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had to get you something you'd like so you'd stay and chat"

"I suppose so Chico"

"But next time, I'll take you to one of your favorite places"

"There's a next time now, can Billy stop bringing evil parasites into this dimension,. Mother was enough to handle"

"No, I meant hang out, America"

"What! like a date"

"What, me taking you on a date. That's a laugh"

"I was joking"

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Hey, there's a nice warm lake"

"A hot spring"

"Yeah it's a hot spring" said Loki. "It's where the smoke, I mean steam came from"

"No, duh! sherlock"

"You know I never realised how far your insults would go"

"I'm not trying to insult you chico"

"Really, cause it seems like it" said Loki. "I'm out of here"  
"Loki wait, don't disappear again!"

 **The present**

"So that's everything that happened?" asked Kate

"Yeah, pretty much" said America

"So what's your idea with the hot spring?" asked KAte

"Did anyone pack swimming stuff" asked America

"I don't know" said Kate. "Why?"

"The lake, swimming in the dark"

"Skinny dipping?"

"That's what I'm implying"

"Ok so what are we gonna do then?"

"I'll tell you"

"Ok you're allowed out"

 **Dining hall 21:00**

"Hey guys" said Kate. "I know that it's late and other stuff but, we're gonna do an optional activity. And that is to go to the hot spring in the middle of the forest. So if you want to come along you can"

"Kate, what do we need to bring?" asked Nathan

"A spare change of clothes or swimming stuff" said Kate

 **An hour later, just arrived at the hot spring**

"Wow, I never knew everyone would come here" said America

"Nor, did I" said Loki

 **A little closer to the spring**

"Well isn't this fun" said Teddy

"Yeah, I guess it is" said Billy. "And aren't these drinks the best"

"You're right" said Teddy. "The blend of flavour. It's the best thing I had in ages"

"So you go drinking often?" asked Billy

"Only a parties and stuff. Otherwise I wouldn't"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Ahh, this water is so nice" said Kate, as she slipped past the boys and walked into the spring. "You guys should join, it's just so warm and so steamy"

Really, Kate really" said Billy

"Yes, really" said Kate. "Now get that stupid ass of yours in the water"

"OK" said Teddy, for Billy. Teddy slipped out o his clothes an stayed in his boxers and then stared at Billy.

"Oh, you want me to join, not gonna happen" said Billy

"Really" said Teddy

"Really" said Billy


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

 **So yesterday I said that it may take a while. If you didn't read that its because I've now deleted that message. Because this story is done good thing I'm on half term and there is a surprise in this one and heartbreak. I made sure of that but what pairing? Read on and find out. We are only our second day into the story as well guys.**

* * *

 **Billy's P.O.V  
** Teddy is actually my boyfriend. I'm actually quite lucky and I'm really happy. He's been there for me when I've really needed him to. Just like Kate has. But still, it's nice to have someone who is there for you. Who has more emotion to things than your average friend?  
I can't stop thinking about that kiss though. Those kisses. I wonder if our relationship is going to be even better than our friendship. I can't even believe that he likes me in the exact same way. I feel so much better. But I have a feeling that this week will be fun.

 **Teddy's P.O.V**

Billy, actually likes me. He actually loves me. That kiss on that tree by the spring proved it. I feel so happy. I thought that he wouldn't but he does love me. But even if he liked girls I could change my form and re-enrolled in school.  
That would be weird but still I like no love Billy so I'd be more likely to do that or find some other guy, and make Billy jealous. I'd do anything to be with him. But now that I actually am I don't need to do anything at all.

 **Normal P.O.V TV room**

The floor of the room is made out of marble. There is a big leather sofa in the middle of the room. On the wall right in front of the sofa is a cinema TV, which has 3D channels.

"So Nathan, how comes you like me?" asked Cassie

"I like you because you seem, don't take offence to this but you seem quite fragile, but yet you are quite strong" said Nathan

"Ok, no offence taken, so you don't need to worry" said Cassie

"So what do you like about me then?" asked Nathan

"The fact that you are always there when I need you and the fact that you are perfect" said Cassie

"Eh, what can I say I'm everything but perfect. But I'm glad that you think so" said Nathan

 **Nathan's P.O.V**

This is gonna be hard, I really want to kiss Cassie, but yet I don't want her to freak out. I can't risk losing her can I? I mean she's perfect and amazing. And I just want to kiss her. I don't want to move this relationship to fast. Not so long ago I was thinking about me and Billy, if that could ever happen. But now I have a chance to kiss her. What if I don't get another.

 **Cassie's P.O.V**

Why isn't Nathan making a move on me. He should of done by now. Unless I've got to be the one who makes the move. I have no idea what I am doing. How about I twist my head a little.  
No he's still not getting the message. Nathan, why are you acting like this. Oh, you know screw this. I'm gonna make the first move. But what if he turns away. Cas, you have a shot take it!

 **Normal P.O.V**

Cassie, is making the first move. Her face is moving closer to Nathan. Cassie's lips open slightly. Cassie's face gets closer. Nathan moves even closer their lips touch.

 **Loki's room**

"America, please just leave" said Loki

"Why?" asked America

"Just leave" said Loki standing up and then pushing America out the door. Totally unware of what just decided to say hi!

"Aww, does Loki have a boner, then?" asked America as she felt something hard against her leg

"What no!" said Loki, he looked down and muttered "shit"

"So you even had to check" said America. "But then who's it for?"

"As if I'll ever tell you" said Loki

"Then I'll guess" said America, kind of already knowing who for. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She wanted it to be her but she couldn't be sure. "David?"

"No"

"Tommy?"

"No"

"Teddy?"

"No"

"Billy?"

"No"

"Nathan?"

"Hell no"

"Cassie?"

"No"

"Kate?"

"Nope"

"Oh please no. It isn't me is it?" said America her words betraying her. Loki nodded and all became clear to America. "Shit, but why?"

"I just happened to end up falling for you, chica" said Loki

 **David's P.O.V David's room**

Teddy is into guys. That's good news I think. David keep yourself together. He could like Billy. I mean Billy is like his best friend. What if they're secretly dating? But Billy is also close with Kate. Kate is known to be with different boys each week. She's been with so many already from school. Billy could be on her list. And what if Billy likes her. That would mean I get Teddy. But I don't know. What if he is with Billy? There is only one way to find out a love letter. I guess.

 **Kate's P.O.V Kate's room**

I feel his tongue in my mouth, this is so wrong but it feels so right. I know that I'm getting turned on by this. This is going to go too far I know it. But I love Tommy. And right now I'd do anything even if it means using my body. But if it does go too far it isn't my first time I mean there was Eli once, Noh-Varr like ten times and then there will be Tommy. Another great triumph to my list. But I know he'd give me a better time than all those other guys. I'm getting more turned on by this.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Tommy started tearing Kate's clothes off. Once she felt his hands on her bare skin she started taking his clothes off. Soon they were at war with each other trying to take the others clothes off. Tommy was making it extremely difficult for Kate to take his clothes off. Now they are in their underwear. Tommy was kissing Kate's neck, love bites will be there tomorrow she could tell. The love bites descended down to her abdomen, he shortly was at her Victoria's secret panties and took them off with his teeth extremely slowly. He then started to play with her. Kate was getting closer and closer to her climax. While she was climaxing he kissed her so no one could hear what they were up to. It was soon going to be too late for her to say that she didn't want this.

 **The next day at breakfast:**

"Well this English breakfast seems to taste ok" said Tommy

"Well it wasn't cooked in England" said Billy

"Billy, please stop with your cocky remarks. That's my job" said Tommy

"Well, why don't you just think about using your brain" said Billy

"Guys, knock it off" ordered Kate. "Anyone seen America?"

"Nope" said Nathan

"What about Loki?" asked David

"Well, I don't think America went to her room last night after she went to Loki's" said Cassie

"I did hear Loki telling America to leave his room though" said Teddy. "And then I heard a thud against the walls and then some words where said. Then there was a moan too hard to tell if it was out of pain or sexual. But that's all I heard"

"Sounds like America kicked Loki in his balls or things where getting rather saucy last night" said Kate

"Yeah, but isn't the sexual idea a little out of character for them. I mean they are always trying to kill each other" said Teddy

"Yeah but haven't you heard of hate sex?" said Kate

"Nope" said Teddy. "I'll admit I haven't"

"Well that could of happened" said Kate

"Or the whole normal idea of sex is feelings for the other, maybe that's why they were being nicer to each other than normal on the coach" said Cassie

Meanwhile during the breakfast conversation, America was just leaving Loki's room after spending the night asleep on Loki's bed while he was crashed asleep on the floor after some late night talking

 **Ten minutes ago America's room America's P.O.V**

Loki likes me, well that's something even I'm having trouble with; I mean I thought he hates me. Turns out he doesn't really hate me. But Loki is an Asgardian, doesn't that mean he's to old to date even if he is in the body of a guy our age?  
America you are an idiot. Why would you even think that? Yes he's charming and stuff. But he's Loki the fucking god of mischief. Not good, not good at all. You can't and mustn't think about Loki in that way again. It isn't right plus he's had many girlfriends why would he want you?

 **20 minutes later: Normal P.O.V Present time**

"So what where you doing last night?" asked Kate

"Who me, I was in Loki's room" said America

"Why?" asked Billy

"Because I wanted to kick his ass" said America. "Also to get an explanation for something. Look, I don't like questions but why don't you ask someone who's used to it like el chico himself"

 **Half an hour later: David's room David's P.O.V**

Well Billy is not with Teddy. But I'm still not so sure. But I have to write Teddy a letter explaining how I feel. Maybe a poem like:

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Can we be My Chemical Romance?_

 _Because I love you_

Maybe that wasn't the best approach because he'd probably hate me for it. Maybe lyrics from my favourite bands.

 _Black Veil Brides: Take your hand in mine it's ours tonight_

 _Fall Out Boy: Lets be alone together we could stay young forever_

 _Sleeping With Sirens: They say that love is forever your forever is all that I need_

 _Black Veil Brides: I'll carry you my darkest desire_

Yeah, maybe when it's lyrics it's better. I mean lyrics maybe in metaphors but they seem better as they get right to the point. Yeah I'll just do the lyric one. Hopefully he'd like it.

 **Ten minutes later Teddy's room Teddy's P.O.V**

A letter addressed to me and slipped under my door. I bet it's from Billy

 _Black Veil Brides: Take your hand in mine it's ours tonight_

 _Fall Out Boy: Lets be alone together we could stay young forever_

 _Sleeping With Sirens: They say that love is forever your forever is all that I need_

 _Black Veil Brides: I'll carry you my darkest desire_

Hang on these lyrics are pretty clear. Billy told me yesterday that he likes me so, why is it so simple to read. Billy would use metaphors. These aren't in metaphors. I don't think these a Billy. But what if I have a secret admire. And it's someone on this trip. And what if they make a move how would Billy react to that.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Hey David" said Teddy

"Hey" said David

"Do you know where the others are?" asked Teddy

"Last thing I heard is that they're in the swimming pool" said David

"Do you know if Billy is with them?" asked Teddy

"No sorry Ted" said David

"David, can I ask you a question, did you see anyone go to my room?" asked Teddy

"You're talking about the note aren't you?" asked David

"Yeah" said Teddy

"Did you understand the message with the lyrics?" asked David

"Yeah" said Teddy

 **The pool 20 minutes ago**

Kate is wearing a purple bikini, Cassie is wearing a red and black swim suit, and America is wearing a swim top and matching swim shorts that are the colours of the American flag. Loki is wearing green swim trunks; Nathan is wearing Iron man swim trunks. Billy is wearing black swim trunks. Kate is on a sun lounger with some nail polish remover. Cassie is doing laps up and down the pool. America is playing beach ball in the pool versing Nathan, Loki and Billy.

"And she scores" said America jumping out of the pool when she scored another point against the boys.

"That's six to two" called Kate. "Well done America"

"Guys we need to get ourselves together" said Nathan

"I know" said Loki

"Hey guys mind if I quit" said Billy

"Not at all, it's not like we need you" said Nathan

"I know your being sarcastic. I can tell because I live with Tommy" said Billy

"Yep" said Tommy just running into the room

"Yay we have Tommy" cheered Loki and Nathan

"Sorry dudes, I'm on the winning team. Kate who's winning" said Tommy

"America" said Kate. "Although I don't think she'd need any help. She's done a good job on her own"

"Yeah, Kates right I don't need any help" said America

"See told ya" said Kate

"Hey guys can I join in?" asked Cassie

"Sure" said Nathan. "But you're on America's team"

"Oh yeah and boys I'll be joining my girls soon" said Kate. "Once this fuzzing nail polish decides to get off my nails"

The game carried on. When Tommy came in to take Billy's place Billy had already left the pool.

 **Ten minutes later Present time**

Billy was on the way back to his room when he heard Teddy talking to David and it sounded like David was trying to seduce Teddy. And try to make Teddy break up with him. He actually knew the whole truth.

"So what do you think about it then?" asked David

"I don't really think it would work" said Teddy

"Really" said David feeling let down

"Yeah, look David I know that one day you'll find someone someday. But I'm not that someone" said Teddy

Teddy was walking away from David. Then David said "I know you want me just give in"  
David grabbed Teddy's wrist and spun him around and kissed him. Billy always knew that Teddy liked David. But that didn't make the kiss ok. After Billy saw this he slowly slipped into his room and locked the door. His heart had just shattered he felt numb. Then he knew what he had to do next.

 **Billy's P.O.V**

My heart is numb. I don't feel anything, I don't want to feel anything. I don't want to see David's face again. I am going to let go off him. I'll never let Teddy know how much he has hurt me. But why would He kiss him. When he has me aren't I enough? I'm never enough for anyone. Never enough. I'll leave him a note and run away from him. He won't care will he. He'd care if he comes running after me.

 _Dear Teddy_

 _I thought you actually cared about me. But you proved me wrong. You liked David, I've always known that. I've seen the ways that you looked at him before. I'm sorry Teddy that I've been a dead weight to you all this time. I'd never dream of hurting you in the same way that you have hurt me._

 _Good bye Teddy_

 _From_

 _Billy_

 **Normal P.O.V**

Billy slipped the note under Teddy's door. He didn't tell Teddy that he was running away. Although anyone else who read the letter would know that he was running. He doesn't really want Teddy not to look for him but he wants Teddy to show him that he cares.  
Teddy probably wouldn't look for him anyways. Because now he has David. David who was so much more than Billy could ever be. Deep down Billy wouldn't admit how much he disliked David. Billy just wants David to disappear.

 **Three hours later Billy's P.O.V**

At least there's a bed here and I don't have to worry if Teddy will find me. Because I know deep down inside that he doesn't care about me. He thinks he's so much better than me yeah right, but who was there when I almost committed suicide. Loki was there then. What about the time when I was extremely depressed. I was just starting out the window. I haven't told anyone about what Teddy has done. I'll text Kate later. And tell her not to worry about me because I'm fine. But being there right now would be too much for me. But even this shack reminds me of him. Because the tree outside it was where I and Teddy had our first kiss.

 **Two hours later**

I've texted Kate to let her know about me leaving and why. She tried to convince me to comeback but I turned my phone off before I consider it. I told her not to tell Teddy but she's worried but she said she'd only tell him that I've gone missing if he asks about me. I'll stay here and see who else other than Kate actually cares. I expect Tommy to come though.

* * *

 **Isn't it sad? Billy leaving Teddy. Do you think Teddy actually cares? What will Kate do? Are you a fan of America Chavaz and Loki as a couple? If so leave a comment. And tell me your views of this story so far. So far I'm in half term and since my update yesterday and to the time I uploaded this chapter today I've written 2,756 words and that this chapter alone. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **BYE :)**

 **And happy reading more of my stories**


	4. Authors Note: Don't worry its great news

**Oh my days, it's been so long since I've updated this. Damn it. If only I had billy's powers, then I could have my school life over with and not have to take any exams. Since they are really boring and exhausting. But sadly this will probably have to go on for another year. School is seriously horrible. But don't worry I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. I hope. But I still have exams so I'm not sure if I am in the clear yet.**

 **Boy do I wish my homework was to write a lovely story for you guys. And my teachers had to mark it. It's just so sad**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, it didn't take me that long to finish this chapter. And again, I'm so sorry for making you amazing people wait. But Please review. Because it may be another long long long time till I update maybe more than two months. Also I need to get this finished by the 1st of August but the chapters are long to type up and I have exams.**

* * *

 **the next day normal P.O.V**

The morning goes quite smoothly. Is going wrong at all life is just how it should be unless you are Billy, who wakes up with a pain in his back due to the bed being poor quality. Breakfast for the others was now it should always been, if Billy was there or not.

 **Ten minutes later after breakfast**

"Has anyone seen Billy?" asked Tommy

"Sorry, Tommy I haven't" said Kate

Tommy knocks on Teddy's door. Teddy opens the door.

"Teddy, you seen Billy?" asked Tommy

"No, I haven't seen him since he went to the pool with you guys" said Teddy

"Thanks Teddy" said Tommy

"Why where is he?" asked Teddy

"Well I didn't notice him at breakfast, so he probably went out" said Tommy

"Oh" said Teddy

 **20 minutes later: the hut Billy's P.O.V**

My back aches that bed is so cheap and tacky that it hurts. I could upgrade the bed but that would just cause problems, because Loki would be able to find me! Maybe I'll take to the tree, where I'd be safe and sound. But I'll have to pull myself up since I don't have Teddy to help me up.

 **Ten Minutes later, Normal P.O.V**

Tommy was in the woods and running as normal; although one thing wasn't normal he was looking for Billy. While Tommy was running around Billy had climbed a tree. The same tree where Billy and Teddy kissed two days ago. Tommy soon found the hut, where Billy has stayed last night and due to Billy wearing something neon blue, he stood out on the tree. Tommy noticed the out of place Billy and decided to run up to the top of the tree. To check if it was Billy.

"Billy!" said Tommy

"Tommy" said Billy with a slight sadness in his voice

"You ok?" asked Tommy

"Yeah" said Billy in the same sad tone as before

"I can tell that you're not" said Tommy

"How?" asked Billy

"Well the fact that your voice is glum and that sad puppy look on your face" said Tommy

"What sad look?"

"The one like this" said Tommy as he copies his twins face

"Oh"

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

"Well, you wouldn't, understand"

"I more than likely would"

"It's about …. Teddy"

"What has he done?"

"Well I didn't tell you this but Kate may have. Me and Teddy kissed two days ago now. And yesterday I saw him with David"

"So your heart broken?"

"Basically"

"Well if you want I could try and talk to Teddy"

"It's better if you don't"

"Billy, please, please, please just return"

"I'm not, going back"

"Billy, you have to face Teddy sooner or later"

 **Two hours later: Teddy's P.O.V**

I wonder where Billy is. I haven't seen him all day. I've asked Tommy if he has seen Billy since I was looking for him earlier. Tommy looked through the whole woods and didn't find him. I wonder if Tommy saw the hut? So maybe I should look there. But if he's not there then he's probably locked in his room.

 **Near the hut: Ten minutes later, Normal. P.O.V**

Leaves and twigs were crunching underneath Teddy's feet. Alerting any animal or Billy of his presents. Some birds where watching him. There were some horse chestnut shells on the ground. After about five minutes of more trees were around him. He knew he was close to the hut and it was starting to get in sight.

 **The Hut**

Teddy opened the wooden door to the hut. "Billy? You in here?" asked Teddy, unsure where Billy was

"Go away" said a voice that sounded a lot like Billy's

"Billy, I need to talk to you" said Teddy

"You've already hurt me enough, so leave"

"What are we talking about?"

"That kiss with David, last afternoon" said Billy

"I didn't kiss him"

"You did, I can't believe that you liked me, clearly not"

"Billy, I do love you, but David came on to me, you must understand that"

"Why weren't you the first person who came looking for me?"

"I didn't know you were missing till this morning"

"Didn't Tommy tell you?"

"Tommy, didn't tell me where you where"

"So, why did you come here"

"To explain"

"To explain that Kiss?"

"Well now yes"

"Hang on a sec you smell different"

"How do I smell different?"

"You smell like David, sweat and sex?"

"I do?"

"Well I guess, this is the end. But I can't believe I fucking liked you. It was stupid to think that someone like you could love someone like me. But you just used me. So you could have David, and then you would dump me. And to make things easier I'm breaking up with you" screamed Billy

"Fine then, we break up. But please come back. Before Kate gets worried"

 **22:00 Billy's Room: Billy's P.O.V**

Well I'm back here and Teddy is next door to me. I bet he had sex with David. I bet. Although maybe it was a deodorant spray. And maybe he was thinking about me, and then couldn't resist touching himself. He may have not had a shower.  
What if I did take things to far. But what if, what I thought actually happened? Then he would have been cheating on me if I didn't end it then. But Teddy is a one in a Billion and I can't just let him go although, I think I already did.

* * *

 **Hey, again review. But I have some awesome news. When this story is done. I will have a fully typed up story. for you guys. Another young Avengers one. And may I just add, it's even more dramatic than Sk8ter Boi You Belong With Me. And this. I've been getting better at writing to. And sorry this has been so crap. I wrote it in November 2015. And it was during classes. And if its crap. That's why.  
Have a good day or night **


End file.
